


[One_Dance]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Watch_Dogs ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden is broken. He let Maurice go, but what will he do now, when his entire world got crushed? </p><p>Go get drunk to forget. Get an one night stand to forget. Forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[One_Dance]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/gifts).



> Well... You can all thank Pixelf for this fanfic.  
> I wrote it in like two hours, because I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry.  
> Well no, I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

The music was pounding out from the speakers way too loudly. Aiden took a sip from his glass and sighed. He had absolutely no idea what to do now. Damien was dead by his hand. Clara was dead, Jordi was gone and he had no idea where T-Bone was. He didn't care either.

Moving on was hard. He couldn't make himself kill Maurice, but a week has passed since he let him go and he was probably dead anyway. He really couldn't care less now. This was all bullshit.

He finished his drink and waved at the bartender to get him another one. Pearce planned to get seriously drunk and sleep until noon, as the last thing he did before he left Chicago. Usually he hated going out to pubs in general, but that was the only thing that felt right at the moment. Since the incident at the lighthouse he wasn't able to go back to the bunker. It was so full of memories of Clara, and he didn't want to think about her right now. All his hideouts were actually Damien's and as it didn't bother him that much when he was after him, the faint signs of his past presence were now weighing him down more than ever.

He felt empty. Wondering why he could never have any nice things in life, even if he tried so hard. First there was his mom. Then Lena. Now, when he finally got his shit together, came the time for Nicky and Jacks' leave and his only friend in a long while, Clara. He didn't even count Damien, it hurt too much to lose someone who was his everything in a period of many years. His friend, partner and lover, even his favourite enemy.

His phone vibrated and with a lazy move Aiden picked it out of his pocket.

**[00.34 <:3 )~ : enjoying your drink?]**

Pearce looked around him nervously and started the profiler. Defalt. But how could he find him? And why would he? It's not like he had anything more to offer.

**[00.35 <:3 )~ : behind you, lol]**

He  snickered and turned around. Markowicz sure thought he was so funny, hiding in that big crowd on the dance floor. Aiden looked down on his phone again, profiling the civils, trying to find the hacker.

**[00.37 <:3 )~ : im next to you now]**

The Fox sighed and glanced at the people sitting next to him at the bar. Some of the guys were busy texting someone, so he couldn't use that as the marker. He started profiling them, slowly, because of lack of concentration. It was at first now he realised that the alcohol actually started working.

**[00.39 <:3 )~ : cmn pearce, u can do better than this]**

He wheezed angrily and continued searching for him. Finally, his gaze stopped on a skinny man sitting a few chairs from him with very fair hair, almost covering his pierced ears. He couldn't really see his face (not that he would recognise his face anyway as he has never seen it), but he was sure that it was him, when he saw his wide grin and the readings on profiler.

**_J.B Markowicz_ **

**_Proffesional hacker_ **

**_Hi Aiden_ **

Markowicz lift his glass at him and finished drinking what Aiden thought was whiskey, before he stood up and started walking towards him. Pearce let his hand travel down underneath his coat to ready his pistol and gave Markowicz a cautionary look.

"Hey, not armed. Just wanna talk," Jay said loudly to make himself audible over techno music and lift his hands, putting his smartphone on the counter.

Aiden looked up to his narrow face with strongly outlined jaw and high cheekbones. His nose was narrow and he had big eyes, though he couldn't really determine their color in the shade.

"What do you want?" Aiden shouted and took his hand off the gun to lift the glass to his lips again.

Defalt smirked and sat on the stool next to him.

"I never thought you were into clubs and stuff," he said, ignoring his question. "You dance?"

"What?" Pearce asked frowning, not because he didn't hear him, but because he thought he heard the wrong thing.

"I ASKED IF YOU DANCE," he repeated louder, and taking another shot from the bartender.

"Do I look like dancing? Leave me alone," the Fox said and shook his head.

"YOU GOT ME WRONG. DO YOU WANNA DANCE? WITH ME?" the younger man asked, still shouting. Aiden snorted and looked at him questioningly, wondering if he was joking. "COME ON DUDE, I KNOW YOU'RE NOT STRAIGHT. AND I WANNA DANCE WITH YOU."

"Stop screaming, I can hear you. Leave me alone, I'm not dancing," Pearce answered feeling that his cheeks got flushed.

How did he know? Even Clara didn't know.

"COME ON PEARCE," Defalt said with a wider grin, swallowing his drink and standing up nochalantly stretching his hand towards Aiden, who sighed and looked away from him. "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE SEEING, YOU'RE LEAVING ANYWAY."

"STOP SCREAMING. And how do you even...?" Pearce started angrily when Defalt snatched him by his forearm and pulled up towards the dance floor, while putting his own smartphone in his jeans pocket. "Watch it, I could just knock you down."

"Why don't you do it then, if you hate the idea of dancing with me so much," Jay laughed and pulled him deeper into the crowd, so that they didn't have much space to move. Before Aiden could react, Defalt guided his arms around his waist and let his own rest upon Pearce's shoulders.

Aiden sighed and just let Jay control the dance, pulling his body closer. Halfway through the song and after some awkward stepping on each other's feet, Defalt put his arms around Aiden's waist too and rested his head on his shoulder.

"This feels so wrong," Pearce said, and flinched when Jay's fingers moved lower, touching his ass. He was too drunk to protest though.

Maybe this was what he needed to forget. He almost ignored the fact that this could be a trap all along, as everything in the life he led could be. He almost ignored the fact that this man was someone he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger on a few weeks ago.

"Sorry, Aiden. For snooking around in your data, I mean," Markowicz murmured right into his ear and Pearce wondered how he could actually hear it. But he did. And his voice, so close, did things to his body, that he wouldn't expect. He tried to push him away, but Jay clenched on his back and butt, grinding against his body in the rythm of music. "How about we get out of here?"

Aiden was struck dumb. He opened his mouth but closed it again, letting Jay guide him on the dance floor. He felt him, needy for his touch, stroking his back lazily. Every single breath escaping Defalt's mouth was getting him filled with more and more desire.

No. This was wrong. He couldn't have a one night stand with someone who almost killed him. _But what would it change anyway?_ he wondered.

"How do I know it's not a trap?" he finally let out. Jay moved back his head and looked up to him with a mischevious smirk. _Grey and blue,_ Aiden thought, looking him in the eye. _So gorgeous._

"You can scan this place if you want. There's just me and you," Jay said with a chuckle and moved his hands to Aiden's hips instead. "Also, I can't trick you to go somewhere if we do it in your car."

Pearce felt his face lighten up in a smile, but he put on his basic pokerface quickly.

"Now?"

"Now. I'm not patient," Jay laughed and moved away from him, grabbing his hand and heading for the exit.

They pushed all the people out of the way and walked out as quickly as they could. Already outside, Aiden unlocked his car, but hesitated, when he was to get inside.

"No," he told Jay and locked the car again.

"What, 'no'?" he laughed, as Aiden gripped his hand and pulled him towards some small backstreet behind the local.

"We can't fuck in a car right in front of a club. I'm not _that_ drunk," he murmured and Defalt just laughed in answer.

Pearce was all shaky. He tried to remember when was the last time he had a drunken one night stand, but he couldn't. It was one of the few things he usually wasn't comfortable with. But this time was different. He glanced at JB who walked next to him, hands in his pockets and smiling slightly. God, he was so gorgeous. It was strange, seeing him without that shiny mask, but it wasn't the bad kind of strange. A wave of arousal struck him, when Defalt looked straight at him with those bright eyes.

The alley they got into was all dark and empty. Besides distant sounds of Chicago's nightlife, Aiden could only hear their steps and breaths. He looked around them to find any vehicle that seemed suitable and finally unlocked a blue van parked in the next bystreet. He let Jay get inside first and then he followed him, shutting the door and pushing him roughly on the back seats.

"Jeez, now you're horny," Jay chuckled, when Aiden spread his legs and sat between them, towering over him.

"Well, I'm not very discreet about it," he laughed and shook off his own coat and cap, throwing them somewhere on the floor. "Any don'ts?"

"Not really. Just go slow, we ain't got any lube," Jay murmured and pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt at the same time, leaving his upper body bare. "And no dirty talk. I don't like it."

"Huh, a delicate one?" Pearce murmured and stripped of his sweater and tank top underneath.

He leaned over Jay brushing over his chest with his fingertips. Defalt grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him slowly. Aiden's lips were soft and warm and Jay could feel the taste of alcohol he was drinking a while back, with a tone of cigarette smoke. His other hand was stretched further back and he clenched on his buttock.

"Not delicate, I just had bad experiences," he said quietly when they parted. "Also, you shouldn't be smoking, shame on you."

Aiden laughed and reached down to unzip Jay's jeans and heard a sigh of approval escape his pale lips.

"Am I not a little too old for you, Defalt?" he murmured when he pulled down his jeans completely as Jay caressed his ass and thighs, kissing his neck when he bend over closer to him.

"Not at all, Fox," he answered playfully and unzipped his pants to pull them off. He didn't wait long until he removed his boxers too and got some help from Aiden, who kicked them off as he kissed him shortly again. "As long as it's legal and hot, age is just a number."

"Am I hot?" Pearce asked with a chuckle, planting a few kisses on his neck and chest, heading lower and lifting Jay's legs upon his own shoulders. He went down to business pretty quickly, putting Markowicz's cock into his mouth and making him groan quietly, when he ran his fingers over his nipple. He moved away from him and looked up to see that he shut his eyes, sucking on his lower lip."Alright, I found a 'do', I think."

"Yes, you did. Fuck," he cursed under his breath when Aiden spit on two of his fingers and slowly forced them into his body while starting to suck his cock again. "Jeez, Aiden. Now I get why Brenks liked you so much."

The Fox let go of his length and looked up to him questioningly, yet still stretching him with his fingers.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I didn't know that, I just assumed, that... Oh sweet mother of... FUCK," he cried out, when Aiden made the moves with his fingers faster, brushing over his prostate. He shivered with a loud sigh and started rocking his hips impatiently. "Don't talk, just fuck me."

"You told me to take it slow, remember?"

"Forget it, just fuck me. Now," he whined and let out a short moan, when Aiden licked his cock again, before he pulled out his fingers of him and reached for his coat, searching for his wallet.

His fingers were shaking slightly when he tore the plastic of a condom and slid it onto his own cock.

"Come here, I don't want my back to hurt tomorrow," he said and sat up on the seat. Jay lift his body and sat astride him on his lap.

"Well, _my ass_ will hurt tomorrow. Worth it thought, I wanted to get you since I've seen your face on the news, Pearce," he murmured and put his arms around his neck, grinding against him in a needy way and not looking away from his green eyes.

Aiden breathed out heavily and clenched on his ass, grunting quietly when Jay spit on his hand and spread it out on Pearce's cock, lifting up his body to slowly lower himself onto Aiden. He hissed in pain, but forced himself to go all the way, staying like this for a moment or two before he started moving carefully.

"It would be easier if your dick was smaller, you know," he joked with a frown, when Aiden's fingers ran through his hair.

"Sorry, I can't really do anything about that," he chuckled before he pulled his face closer to kiss him deeply. His other hand was still down on Defalt's ass, fondling his buttock tenderly.

Jay picked up his moves moving away from Aiden's lips, so that Pearce could kiss his collarbones and chest instead. He let out a tiny groan and shut his eyes again, making the moves a little bit faster.

"Better?" Aiden asked and moved the hand from back of Jay's neck to his chest instead to irritate his nipple.

"Yes. Yes, way fucking better," he whispered and moaned again, making circular moves with his hips. This time, it was Aiden who made an odd sound, tossing his head back. "Oh, found one of your do's," Markowicz joked and went on, a little faster.

"Would it be absolutely inapproporiate if we did this more than once?" the older man asked breathily, as he was getting closer and closer to his climax with every full move Defalt made on him.

"That depends. I'd have to be a moron to say no to such proposal," he answered and sighed again, choking a moan when Aiden ran his tongue over his chest and nibbled on his skin. "Fuck, I'm almost... Aiden..."

Aiden purred, filled with pleasure. He grabbed Defalt by his hip and started to control the moves himself, going faster. He cupped Jay's cock in his other hand and stroked him in the same pace the thrusts were coming. The blond cried out and came suddenly, shivering upon Aiden and bringing him even more satisfaction when his muscles tightened. He let out another moan, and stopped after another few moves, as he started getting slightly uncomfortable. His come was all over Aiden's hand.

"Hey, I'm not done yet," Pearce reminded him harshly and Jay just smirked and got on his knees on that narrow space between front and back seats.

"I didn't forget that," he laughed, still slightly overwhelmed by his orgasm. He pulled of the condom off Aiden's length and gave him a few slow strokes.

Aiden inhaled rapidly, when Jay's tongue ran all the way from his thigh up to the tip of his cock and then down again. After that he took him into his mouth and throat deeply, all the way. Pearce gasped and ran his fingers through his fair hair. Jay swallowed around him and it took him a while before he moved away to breathe. He most obviously wasn't a beginner at this.

A deep growl escaped Pearce's throat and he found it hard to breathe, when Jay repeated the move, flicking his tongue. He cursed loudly and tensed, just before he came into his mouth.

"Hell, Damien..." he groaned unconciously and pulled on Jay's hair with his eyes shut. The moment the other man let go of him with a chuckle, he realised his mistake. "Shit, I'm sorry, I just..." Aiden started, when Jay sat on his lap again, drying his mouth from his semen that was dripping out in one corner.

"I don't care, really. It just proved my point," he laughed and hugged him closer. "We should get dressed and leave. We made someone an awful mess in their van."

"Yeah," Pearce snorted and caressed Jay's back. "Aren't you mad? I mean..."

"Just shut up. When will our next time be?"

"Wendesday?"

"Working. Weren't you supposed to leave though?"

Aiden shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, not answering his question.

"Friday then?"

"Friday it is."


End file.
